Mirror Image
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: How one girls life was reflected in one boy's smile. And the story of how they could only be like a mirrors reflection of each other's existence, similar yet so different, different yet alike. (An EXO Lay Fanfiction) [On temporary hiatus because I'm to sad to write anything because of the Luhan thing happening now]
1. EXO Who?

"That was fun, we should do this more often." She exclaimed as she and her friends were walking to her car from dinner and a movie.

"Serves to show how truly lifeless you are." Her sister teased her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the most lifeless amongst us." She agrees with a giggle as she open the car's door.

From a distance a group of men surrounded by more men and a rabid group of girls who were screaming were moving towards their direction.

"Ah, we better hurry, we don't want to be caught up in the crowd." Her friend says noticing the group that was fast approaching their way.

"What?" She turns her head to finally notice what her friend was talking about. "Oh, is there a concert of some sort?"

"Wow, how lifeless are you really?" Her sister asks in amazement.

"Why?"

"You don't know who they are?" Her friend asks even more amazed.

"Who?"

"Never mind, best you didn't know. Come on let's go." Her friend insists and gets on her car.

She frowns from the sight and finally gets on her car as well. She starts the engine and shifts the gear and was slowly moving forward when a figure suddenly appeared in front of her car, she immediately hits the break as her friends screamed from the sight. She froze for a moment but immediately snaps back and gets out of the car to run towards the figure that appeared in front of her car.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she ran towards the figure who was stooped down in front of her car.

She could hear the crowd around her becoming violent and wild. Next she could hear the group of men running towards where she was with worried voices.

"Hyung!"

"Lay!"

"I'm alright." The stooped down figure finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming and I was running after Tao's cap."

"Hyung, you could've been killed, you didn't have to run after my hat." The tall man with what seemed to be dyed blonde hair spoke up.

"Are you sure you're okay, do I have to take you to the hospital?" She asked in concern and fright.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me, it was my fault after all. I shouldn't be running around when vehicles are running around. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience miss." He told her bowing a few times after.

"I'm really sorry. Are you sure I didn't hit you?" She asked still unconvinced.

"Hyung are you sure you're okay?" Another tall figure asked the man who was dusting off his pants.

"Yes. Please don't worry about me. You'll make her worry if you treat me like I'm hurt. I'm not hurt at all." The man assured the others.

"Are you sure, because I don't think I'll be okay with you just saying you're fine." She insisted.

"I'm fine miss, you didn't hit me at all." He smiled at the girl who was still frantic.

"Well, if you say you're alright then I guess you are." The other guy says with a sigh.

"Please be a little more careful hyung, do you want to bleed out to death?" One of the other members said.

"Bleed out?" She asked confused.

"We're very sorry about this, are you sure you're okay Lay-oppa?" Her friends asked the guy who everyone was fuzzing about.

"You know him?" She asked her friend.

"You don't know who we are?" the men all asked in surprise.

"She doesn't." Her sister answered for her.

"She lives under a rock." Her friend teased.

"What are you Patrick the Starfish?" One of the taller boys asked.

At that moment she felt very embarrassed and could feel her face heating up and turning very red. "I'm really sorry, it seem you are very important people that I should know." She timidly apologized.

"No."

"We're not that important."

"You don't have to put it that way."

The men all talked at the same time making it difficult for her to understand what they were all saying.

"Okay, if no one's hurt, we better get you guys out of here. All of this is making a scene and your fans are getting worried. Do you want her to get hurt?" A man who appears to be older than all of them stated pointing at the girl, slowly guiding the rest of the group away.

"Be careful driving home." The one who every one called 'hyung' said with a smile as he assisted the guy she almost hit with her car.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized one more time as the men were walking away from her.

The one she almost hit with her car turned his head and smiled at her, "I'm really sorry for not looking where I was going."

"Eh?" she felt confused, she felt more confused when the other men started laughing at the guy she almost hit with her car.

"Let's go home." Her friends told her as they make their way back to her car.

"You do know you almost ran over Lay from EXO right?" Her sister asked her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Dear Lord. You should really get a life sweetie." Her friend patted her shoulder.

"What? Why?"

Her friend and sister face palmed.

-oOo-

"I need to make this deadline, or else, I'm dead." She told herself as she was slumped in front of her laptop. At that moment two people were walking pass her without her noticing.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" The guy greeted him.

"Hi!" She greeted back only glancing over the person greeting before focusing back on what she was typing.

"Are you feeling better now?" The male voice asked which made her stop her finger movement on her keyboard to finally lift up her eyes on the person talking in front of her.

Her blank expression explained everything going on in her head at that moment, like a big post-it was plastered on her forehead with the words 'who are you, and why are you asking me that?' written on it.

"Hello, my name is Lay. It's a pleasure to meet you." The guy politely bowed and smiled at her.

_Lay?_ She asked herself in her mind, _Have we met before?_ She continued to ask.

"I don't think she remembers us hyung." The young guy stated in a teasing manner.

"Ah, that's okay I didn't really remember either until you pointed her to me." The smiling boy admitted, and frankly she didn't know whether to feel better about it, or to be irritated by it.

"I'm really sorry, I think I've seen you somewhere, I just can't place it." She finally admitted.

"Oh, you can see us everywhere." The younger one said a bit arrogantly if you ask her.

"We're from EXO." The smiling one continued.

"EXO?" she repeated, no, more like asked.

"You don't know us do you?" The younger one replied, obviously he was a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But—no." She shyly admitted.

"Wow! Hyung, a woman in this country exist who doesn't know who we are!" The younger one commented, the tone of which was unsure to her if he was happy about it or not.

"Should I know you then?" She asked innocently.

"No, it's okay, you can just remember us as Lay, that's me; and this is Sehun." He smiled more brightly, "Right Sehun? We're fine being remembered as that?"

The younger one's brows raised, then he smirks, "Yeah, we're fine with that. He's Lay-hyung, and I'm Sehun."

"Okay." The girl replied.

"And you are?" The one named Lay asked.

"Me?"

"No the person behind you." The one named Sehun sarcastically stated, yet with a hint of platfulness.

"Ah-." She went blank.

Lay's eyes widened, waiting for the answer.

She then laughed.

"Eh? Why?" Lay asked, his facial reaction quickly changing from excited to worried.

"This is funny, I forgot my own name." She admitted.

Sehun then laughed out loud, "Hyung, she's like you, she forgets her own name."

They all then began laughing together, until she finally catches her breathe and replies, "My name is Adda."

"That's a pretty name." Lay replied, seemingly amazed by the girl's name.

"Sounds foreign right?" she shyly asked.

"But, hyung is right, it is a pretty name." Sehun affirmed.

"You are not from here?" Lay inquired some more.

"Oh, uhm, well, my family kind of moves around a lot. But, I practically grew up here." She politely answered.

"I'm not from around here, I'm Chinese." Lay continued.

"Ah, I see."

"I'm Korean." Sehun interrupted.

"Yes you are." She politely agreed.

"So, you really can't remember Lay-hyung?" Sehun asked, finally returning to the original topic.

"I'm sorry. Have we me before somewhere?" She politely asked.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it meeting." Lay replied scratching his head.

"Yeah, you almost killed him." Sehun continued laughing.

"Oh-." Adda nodded not really understanding what Sehun had said, until, "Wait! What?" She asked in shock.

"Last week near the mall, you almost hit him with your car." Sehun contiud to remind the girl.

"Ah!" Adda covered her mouth and pointed at Lay. "That was you?"

Lay smiled and lightly nodded while scratching his head.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Is that why you came up to me? You need me to pay for medical expense?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Ah, no, no, no! That's not why we came up to you." Lay clarified.

"Then why?"

"Well, we came to buy bubble tea, then I saw you sitting there, and I pointed you out to Lay hyung. Honeslty he had completely forgotten about that almost getting hit by a car thing until I reminded him about it. And hyung insisted we greet you." Sehun explained.

"You were looking kind of depressed sitting there." Lay continued.

"I was working actually." Adda explained.

"Oh, we disturbed your work." Lay suddenly realizing and feeling apologetic about it.

"Oh, no, well, actually, I was running out of ideas." Adda assured that they were not disturbing her.

"Everyone was actually worried about you that night, because you looked traumatized." Lay furthered.

"Everyone?"

"The members were all worried I might have caused you some shock. So it's really nice to see you doing well like this." Lay timidly explained.

Sehun, who was busy sipping on his bubble tea was silently staring at the two who were conversing.

"Members?"

"Ah, yes especially Umin-hyung; he said you looked so scarred that we should've made sure you were really okay before we left you. But all the fans were there and we didn't want them to attack you or something so we just left instead." Lay continued, completely unaware that the girl was utterly confused of what he was saying.

"Attack me?"

Before Lay could continue any further, Sehun interrupted him seeing how much of a puzzle these information was for the girl, "Noona, you are a noona right?" he first confirmed.

"Huh? I would definitely say, yes, I am." Adda replied closely examining the young face asking the question.

"Noona, you really do not know EXO?" Sehun asked in disbelief.

"You know, I really feel bad about this, because it seems I should know who this EXO is." Adda replied.

"We—." Sehun pointing at himself and Lay, "—are EXO."

"The two of you?" Adda clarified.

Sehun face palmed.

Lay chuckled, "We're both members of EXO, I'm from EXO-M, and Sehun here is EXO-K."

"EXO-what?"

Sehun couldn't stop himself from laughing. "This noona is really funny."

"I am?" Adda asked confused.

"We're members of a group, we sing, we dance, we've been appearing a lot on TV." Lay patiently explained.

"Oh you mean you guys are artists?"

"Ding!" Sehun replied.

"I'm really sorry, I kind of—well, I'm not updated when it comes to the entertainment industry." Adda admitted.

"Oh, yeah, I remember your friend say you lived under a rock." Sehun continued chuckling.

"I sort of do. I'm practically lifeless." Adda replied chuckling as well.

"You should go out more. Don't over work yourself, it isn't healthy as well." Lay replied.

"Ah, the manager-hyung is here. Lay-hyung, let's go." Sehun grabbed his bubble tea from the table and began to stand.

"It was nice meeting you here Adda." Lay smiled and bowed about thrice before finally walking away.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you both as well." You replied.

"See you around Adda-noona." Sehun waved at you.

"Ah. Bye."

She goes back to her typing and freezes for a moment, _EXO huh? I wonder._ She open her search engine and types the keyword 'EXO', and began her journey on discovering who EXO was.


	2. Meeting Xiumin-hyung

"You look awful." Xiumin commented after seeing Lay's sleepy face coming into the dressing room.

"I didn't get much sleep last night hyung." The other sadly exclaimed.

"Why?" Xiumin wondered as he was peacefully resting the night before.

"And besides, you room with Manager-hyung, how can you not sleep peacefully?" Luhan, who was currently roomed with D.O. and Sehun also wondered.

"If there was anyone who wouldn't get enough sleep it would probably be me and Tao, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are always so noisy." Xiumin argued.

"Ah, you are right hyung." Lay agreed without any hesitation still rubbing his eyes. "But tomorrow we get new rooming assignments right?"

"So why didn't you get any sleep?" Luhan asked again.

"I had this songs playing in my head and I couldn't write it because manager-hyung kept scolding me each time I tried to get up from bed to try and right the song." Lay explained.

"And you ended up not getting any sleep at all?" Luhan concluded.

"Yes hyung. I tried writing the words down on paper; but it are really difficult to write when the lights are off." Lay sheepishly replied trying hard to fix his top as it looked so crooked after he buttoned it half asleep.

Xiumin glanced over at Luhan with a smile because their dong sae looked like a drunken person with the way he was dressed at the moment.

"Know what Lay, let us help you fix that us." Luhan finally decided and started fixing his dong sae's outfit.

"Maybe we should be roommates in the new dorm?" Xiumin proposed.

"I agree with you hyung, when I was roomed with Luhan-hyung I sleep peacefully, and he doesn't try to stop me when I suddenly want to write a song in the middle of the night." Lay exclaimed.

"Ah, that is because I am already soundly sleeping whenever you do that Lay." Luhan replied with a smile.

"Oh." Was Lay's soulless response.

"20 minutes people." One of the managers told the three.

"You better go get your make-up on." Xiumin instructed the still very sleepy Lay.

"Yes, I should." Lay responded slowly walking towards the make-up noona before suddenly tripping on his own foot.

Luhan and Xiumin covered their faces trying hard not to laugh before trying to help the boy up.

"I'm alright, I'm fine." Lay assured the two.

"Hyungs have you seen Lay-hyung, his mic is the only one left in the tray and the manager hyung—." Chanyeol asked entering the dressing room holding a lapel in hand, before he noticed Xiumin and Luhan bent over picking up something, or in this case someone from the floor, "What are you doing hyungs?"

Xiumin and Luhan then pointed at Lay who was still seated on the floor.

"Hyung! Why are you down there?" Chanyeol asked eyes wide open.

"I tripped." Lay replied with a smile.

Chanyeol then looked around the room noticing that the floor was quite clear of any obstacle, "On what?"

"His own foot; now if you're not going to help hand over that mic and go away." Luhan replied.

Chanyeol then quickly walked over to help get Lay off the floor.

-oOo-

"What is wrong with your face?" Her sister asked as she walked over the breakfast table.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Adda explained putting her laptop on the chair next to her.

"Let me guess you had a storyline in your head and you couldn't sleep until you wrote it down?" her sister stated, clearly knowing about her personality so much.

"Yeah, but I stopped myself." Adda replied rubbing her eyes.

"Why? I mean, come on eonni you write really good stories. You should just quit your job and go free lance on writing." Her sister commented before biting on her toast.

"You know I can't do that." Adda stirred the sugar she added on her coffee.

"That specific trait of yours makes you similar with Lay-oppa." Her sister commented.

"Who?"

Her sister's jaw dropped, "Don't tell me you've forgotten him again."

"Lay—." Adda began to think, "Ah!"

"So do you remember him?"

"Reese, he's the guy I almost hit with my car right?" Adda confirmed.

"Ding!"

"Did I ever tell you he and what was his name—Se—." Adda froze, she couldn't remember.

"Sehun?"

"Yeah! Sehun! They came up to me the other day when I was in the coffee shop trying to do my presentation." Adda happily informed her sister.

"What?" Reese exploded, "Eonnie! Why did you not tell me about this earlier?"

"We are being violent aren't we?" Adda commented wiping the pieces of toast off her face that she was pretty sure came out of her sister's mouth.

"Lay-oppa and Sehun-oppa came up to you in the coffee shop and you failed to inform me!" Reese started.

"I forgot, okay?"

"You are so like Lay-oppa." Reese finally settling back in her seat.

"Exactly how am I like him?" Adda couldn't agree.

"Remember the time when you went to work and forgot you purse at home?" Reese asked.

"I've done that a couple of times, I can't remember which time you are referring to anymore." Adda replied with a smile.

"Exactly! Lay-oppa is like that too." Reese concluded before drinking her milk.

"He's forgetful?"

"Just like you eonnie." Reese teased, "I'm gonna go get to school now."

"Be careful crossing the street." Adda reminded.

"Ah, eonnie, eomma said that appa won't be back until next week, and that she'll be late coming home today."

"Okay, so what time are you coming home?" Adda asked as she was cleaning up the table.

"The usual." Reese replied before heading out the door.

"Ah! Where did I put my car keys?" Adda exclaimed.

Reese who was still outside their front door face palmed after hearing her sister, "Just like Lay-oppa indeed."

-oOo-

Lay was sulking in the backseat of the car while they were headed towards their next schedule.

"Why are you so sad hyung?" Tao asked.

Lay simply sighed and threw his head back to close his eyes.

"It's because he made a lot of mistakes during the show." Kris replied in his behalf.

"It's okay hyung, you can always do better next time." Tao patted his hyung shoulder.

"We all know that's not going to work for Yixing." Luhan commented.

Xiumin was nodding his head viciously in agreement.

"Yeah, Lay-hyung is a perfectionist." Chen agreed

Lay sighed once more.

"Yixing, stop sulking and just do better in the broadcast we're heading to." Kris told him off.

Lay opened his eyes and nodded then starred out the window.

Xiumin who felt that the other boy was really depressed with what happened instructed everyone to be quiet by signalling them with his hands before gently glancing over the other boy who was still looking out the window. "Lay-ah, since we don't have any schedule for tomorrow, maybe you should sleep in tonight after we've finished our entire schedule."

"That's right! You should rest tonight after we're done with everything. Take a day off tomorrow." Luhan agreed.

"Do you want to go with Sehun and me tomorrow? We're going out to do some shopping." Tao offered.

"Thank you, but I think I'll just rest tomorrow. Like Minseok-hyung said." Lay politely replied.

"We're here, Yixing, fix your face up and stop looking so sulky." Kris instructed

"Okay, let's do this, fighting!" Lay declared before getting off the car leaving Xiumin and Luhan smiling right behind him.

-oOo-

"But I hate pink." Adda declared after seeing a hideous looking dress that her friend picked out for her.

"What? But the dress would look really good on you. Come on just try it on." Her friend pushed the dress on her.

"No!" Adda resisted.

"Why?"

"I like the way I dress." Adda reasoned walking away from her friend.

"You do not have any fashion sense." Her friend complained.

"What? I just prefer to dance simple and the way I feel comfortable is that so wrong?" Adda reasoned out.

"You remind me of D.O." her friend suddenly blurted out.

"Who?"

"D.O., he's from EXO." Her friend explained.

"EXO again?" Adda's eyes rolled, "You and Reese are just the same, always 'EXO', 'EXO this', 'EXO that'. I mean, do you really like them that much?"

"Yes."

Adda's jaw dropped from her friend's straight and honest response.

"If you'd get to know them, you'll understand why we like them so much." Her friend explained.

"How do you even know them, as in know them?" Adda argued.

" Well we can't actually know them, know them, since they are distant stars and we are but lowly creatures gazing upon them on the midnight sky." Her friend

Adda could swear her jaw just dropped to the floor with what her friend had just said, and frankly, from that moment she just couldn't take anything she said seriously.

"What?"

"Did you hear what you just said?" Adda asked perplexed.

"Adda, have you ever liked any one in your entire life? As in truly liked that someone that just seeing them from afar makes you smile?" her friend asked her back.

Adda's face turned dark.

"Oops! Sorry. I didn't mean to touch a sore spot." her friend apologized.

"Give me that dress!" Adda grabs the dress walks away.

"Wha—where are you going with the dress?"

"It's this dress that started all of this, so, to make you happy and for you to stop bugging me about B.O.—." Adda explained as she entered the toilet to change.

"Who?" Her friend asked confused.

"The EXO dude you were comparing me to." Adda replied poking her head from the door.

"Oh, you mean D.O." her friend corrected.

Adda rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"D.O. is actually a pretty great person to be compared to, he's simple yet very talented." Her friend continued her monologue, which Adda was not particularly interested in knowing.

"Well, Reese was comparing me to some other member, so what am I?" Adda replied while trying to figure out how the pink dress works.

"Well, who did Reese compare you to?" her friend asked.

Adda stopped for a moment, looked at herself in the mirror and brushed the pink dress to straighten it. "The guy I almost hit with my car."

"Oh, you mean Lay-oppa."

"Yeah, him." Adda smiled before opening the door, "Say Mi na, do you think this dress fits me well?" she shyly asks.

Mi na turns her head to find her friend looking completely different from usual, "Wow!"

"What? I look silly don't I?" Adda timidly tries to head back to change back to her original clothes.

"No!" Min a grabs her hand and pulls her over, "You're fine like that, let's go!" she pulls Adda towards the exit.

"Whe—where are we going?" Adda asked as she was being dragged away.

"Lunch of course." Mi na had a funny smile on her face, but Adda couldn't do anything but be dragged. "Lunch out? No!"

"Yes!"

"Can't we just go out tomorrow? It's our day off after all." Adda bargained.

Mi na let go of her friend, "Okay, no lunch out today, but we're going to eat out tomorrow okay?"

"Fine."

-oOo-

"Umin-hyung." Lay called out as they all got up unexpectedly early for a day off, plus the fact that they were just getting used to the new dorm assignment. After all, they were used to living all together, but since M had to separate from K, this caused everyone to adjust.

"Yes?" the eldest replied turning around with a cup of coffee in hand.

"What are your plans for today?" Lay asked timidly.

"Ah—." Xiumin stopped for a while. "I was hoping to go meet my family today."

"Ah. I see." Lay had a disappointed look on his face.

"Ah. But it looks like my family is a bit busy today. What did you have in mind Yixing?" Xiumin asked cheerfully after reading an SMS from his mom saying they won't be able to meet him that day.

"Ah, you said I should rest today, I was hoping to go around with you if you didn't have any other thing to do." Lay proposed.

"Lu ge?" Xiumin inquired.

"Ah you must have wanted to spend today with Luhan-hyung." Lay said with a sad voice.

"No, I was just asking Luhan if he wanted to join in and spend the day together." Xiumin clarified.

"Oh—oh, yes, yes, Luhan-hyung do you want to spend the day too?" Lay brightening up a little.

"Su—." Luhan was about to answer before his phone beeped. "Sorry Lay, I can't." he suddenly blurted out.

"Sehun?" Xiumin asked.

"Yes."

"Bubbles Tea?" Lay added.

"Yes." Luhan replied with a smile.

"It's okay, I'm sure Lay and I can manage the day together. Right Lay?" Xiumin patted his dong sae's shoulder.

"Yes! Yes, definitely, after all hyung is the best." Lay replied with a naughty smile. "But I thought Sehunnie was going shopping with Tao today."

"Tao cancelled, that's what Sehun said." Luhan explained.

"Well, it's okay, because I get to spend time with our amazing Xiumin-hyung." Lay began to tease.

"Yeah, yeah." Xiumin could read the other boy's mind and headed off to get dressed.

"Hyung, how many body guards do we need to bring along? I'm sure a lot of fans would be running after the very popular 'Xiumin of EXO'." Lay teased some more.

"Ttek! Ttek!" Xiumin getting all shy peeping his head from the bedroom door.

"You better take a few more extra people with you Yixing, you know just how popular our Xiumin is." Luhan teased along.

"Good morning." Chen greeted everyone coming out of the bedroom all dressed up.

"Where are you heading off to?" Luhan asked giving Chen a look from head to foot.

"On a date." Chen slyly replied.

"What?" Lay and Luhan practically screamed.

"What?" Chen asked indifferent.

"And who would your date be?" Luhan intrigued.

Chen stooped over and asked in a whisper, "Where is Minseok-hyung?"

"Why are you whispering?" Lay asked in his usual loud voice in the dorm.

"Shh. Shh." Chen tried to signal Lay.

"Minseok-hyung is in the room changing." Lay practically announced.

Chen face palmed.

Luhan covered his mouth and pointed at Chen, "You didn't!"

"Shh. Shh." Chen signalled Luhan.

"Did you ask Minseok-hyung's sister out on a date?" Lay bluntly asked.

"I heard my name." Xiumin said with a smile now getting out of the bedroom.

"Chen—." Luhan was about to blurt out but Chen managed to cover his mouth.

"Chen what?" Xiumin asked wondering why Chen was acting funny.

"I was going out shopping for something—something very, very important." Chen explained.

"And you had to take Minseok-hyung's—." Lay added, again before Chen covered his mouth.

"Minseok-hyung's what?" Xiumin's asked, his face now being very suspicious.

"Minseok-hyung's opinion! I needed Minseok-hyung's opinion." Chen explained rather very defensively.

"You need my opinion on what?" Xiumin asked unconvinced.

"Ah—never mind hyung, I think I know exactly what you'll say." Chen smiled then slowly made his way out of the dorm.

"What was that about?" Xiumin asked Luhan and Lay who didn't reply instead smiled at each other.

-oOo-

"Let's go get coffee." Mi na practically dragged her friend towards the coffee shop.

"Okay, you don't have to drag me." Adda ran along.

"Well, it's not like we get a day off every so often." Mi na half complained.

"We do, as in every week, we do, we get a day off." Adda objected.

"Yes, but this is one week when we don't have any actual work to do at home, so we literally have the day off." Mi na furthered.

"Okay I get the point, ah Mi na watch out!" Adda tried to pull her friend but it was too late for she had already bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Mi na started to apologize bowing profusely.

"We're so, so, sorry, she didn't mean to—." Adda was saying before she was caught off guard by one of the two calling her name.

"Adda-yah." Lay cheerfully greeted.

Xiumin who was still wiping off the coffee off his arm was confused for a moment, "You know each other?"

"Yes, hyung, don't you remember Adda-yah?" Lay asked, totally forgetting that it was Sehun who was with him the last time.

"Ah! Xiumin-oppa, Lay-oppa!" Mi na began fangirling.

Xiumin who was still very much confused stared at the girl Lay was referring too.

"Ah—Lay-ah, I think it was Sehunnie who was with you the last time." Adda reminded the boy.

"Ah, yes, yes, it was." Lay agreed, "Hyung, this is Adda." Lay introduced the two.

Xiumin smiled and politely bowed, "Nice to meet you Adda."

"Nice to meet you too—." Adda stopped a moment trying to figure out whom she was meeting.

"He's Xiumin-oppa." Mi na said noticing the confused look on her friend's face.

"Where?—." Xiumin began confused, but then suddenly remembering, "Ah! You were the girl who almost hit Lay with her car during the concert that time." Xiumin concluded.

Adda blushed, "Ah yes, that was clumsy little old me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Xiumin apologized.

"No, it's okay. I mean, I did almost run over him." Adda jokingly stated.

"And it was all because of Tao's hat." Lay joked as well.

Mi na who appears to be having an emotional break down at that moment, was almost at the point of tears. "Oppa—."

"Stop that." Adda hit her friend's arm.

"Aw!"

"Sorry for my friend, she tends to drool over things." Adda jokingly wiped her friend's mouth with a tissue.

Lay and Xiumin chuckled.

"Yah! Don't do that." Mi na complained feeling bit embarrassed.

"This is my friend Mi na, she's a big fan of you guys." Adda teased.

"Yah! Adda!" Mi na blushed a deep red.

"It's okay Mi na, we appreciate every fan." Lay smiled at the girl.

"Lay-oppa." Mi na replied almost melting from where she stood.

"Why do you insist on calling them 'Oppa' you're older than both of them." Adda blurted out.

"Adda!" Mi na eyes her friend

"What? Isn't it true? We're older than both of them." Adda rebutted her friend's objection.

"You're older than us?" Lay asked confused.

"How old are you?" Xiumin added, also not able to believe what the girl had declared.

"How old are you?" Adda asked in return.

"I was born in 1990, and Lay was born in 1991." Xiumin explained.

"See, I'm older." Adda happily exclaimed.

"I already knew we we're older than them, but no, you had to go and spoil the fun for me." Mi na complained.

"It's okay, you can still call us 'oppa' if you want to." Xiumin assured the girl with a smile.

"Really?" Mi na's eyes lighted up, "Ah—I mean." Then suddenly feeling shy about it.

Lay, Adda and Xiumin simply laughed it out.

-oOo-

"Ah, that was such a fun day." Lay exclaimed as they arrived in their dorms.

"Yes, it was pretty fun." Xiumin agreed.

"How was your date?" Luhan teased as the two entered.

"You're back early, you're date with Sehun didn't go so well?" Xiumin teased back.

Luhan made face, "Sehun and I just went out for Bubble Tea, then we had to come back early because Sehun got a call from manager-hyung."

"Ah so you're date was interrupted." Xiumin teased some more.

Luhan grabbed Xiumin's neck and began hitting his best friend's back.

Lay laughed it out as the two were practically wrestling on their kitchen floor.

"So noisy." Kris commented coming out from his room.

"Ah, Kris-hyung, you didn't go out today?" Lay asked the taller boy.

"No. Tao wasn't feeling well, and since everyone had plans for the day I got stuck with him." Kris explained.

"Oh, so that's why he cancelled on Sehun." Xiumin replied getting Luhan off him.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know what he had for breakfast, but it gave him a stomach ache." Kris explained.

"How is Tao now?" Lay inquired.

"He's feeling better, he's sleeping." Kris replied before drinking a glass of water.

"Where did you two go?" Luhan asked.

"We went to this nice coffee shop, and we bumped into Adda-noona and Mi na-noona." Lay explained.

"Who?" Luhan's eyes widened.

"Oh, remember that one time after our concert I almost got hit by a car?" Lay explained.

"Oh, that girl." Luhan exclaimed.

"Didn't she not know who we were?" Kris asked.

"She knows who we are now." Lay defended.

"Apparently Sehun and Lay met her a few days after that." Xiumin explained.

"So, she's a noona?" Luhan clarified, finally understanding what was previously said.

"Surprising isn't it? She looked young enough to be our dong sae." Xiumin agreed.

"Another baby face huh?" Kris declared a bit bitter on that note.

"It's okay hyung, we still love you even if." Lay patted Kris' shoulder.

"Yes, yes, very assuring Yixing." Kris nodded before heading back into the bedroom.

"Jong Dae isn't back yet?" Xiumin noticing they were missing one member.

"Nope." Luhan replied.

"I'm sure he's fine hyung." Lay assured the eldest.

"So how was your double date then?" Luhan again began interrogating the two.

"Double date?" Xiumin asked surprised.

"Well, you and Lay went out with two noonas didn't you?" Luhan teased some more.

"That was not a date—." Xiumin replied defensively.

"We merely bumped into them at the coffee shop." Lay defended.

"Yeah, and you stayed and talk for a while over coffee. Right?" Luhan teased some more.

"Ne, Hyung, so what if we did, Adda-noona and Min a-noona are really pretty and kind noonas anyway." Lay defended. "Right Minseok-hyung?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Xiumin replied his face practically red.

"Hyung, why are you blushing over something so accidental?" Lay commented so innocently.

Luhan began laughing so hard at Xiumin's embarrassed face.

"Yah! I'm going to go talk to Suho about tomorrow's schedule." Xiumin said escaping from the crutches of his nosey dong sae.

By this Luhan laughed harder nearly falling off the couch.

"Minseok-hyung's face was really red." Lay continued to tease despite the eldest already out the door.

"Was she really that pretty?" Luhan inquired.

"Well, in my opinion she is. Although she may not suite hyung's taste because her skin color is not so white." Lay explained.

"Well, Minseok seems to like her." Luhan teased along.

"Ah." Lay's expression suddenly turning blue.

"I'm back." Chen declared as he entered the room.

"Welcome back." Lay replied.

"So how was the date with Minseok's sister?" Luhan teased.

"Ah, hyung, it was not a date." Chen whined.

"What? This morning you said it was." Lay asked confused.

"I was joking." Chen revealed.

"What?" Luhan and Lay replied.

"But I did meet Minseok-hyung's sister, and his parents." Chen explained.

"Why?" Lay inquired.

"For Hyung's surprise birthday celebration." Chen exclaimed.

"Ah!" Luhan suddenly realizing.

"Ah, come to think of it, it is almost hyung's birthday isn't it?" Lay also realizing.

"But I'm still telling him you went out on a date with his sister!" Luhan declared before running out the door.

"Yah! Luhan-hyung!" Chen tried to protest but it was too late.

Lay who was laughing so hard from the scene almost fell off his chair.

"Lay-hyung, you too. Yah!" Chen complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Luhan-hyung was just joking." Lay assured.

"You're probably—." Chen replied, but before he could finish his sentence—

"Kim Jong Dae!" Xiumin's voice echoed in the corridor going to their dorm.

"Shoot!" Chen suddenly turning pale and running to their room surprising Kris who was taking Tao's temperature at that time.

Meanwhile Lay was practically out of breathe on the kitchen floor while Luhan was almost peeing his pants in the hallway with a very confused Suho standing right beside him.

-oOo-


	3. Singing Luhan a Lullaby

"How long are you going to stare at that?" Mi na asked as I, unknowingly, has been staring at my draft board for what she claims to be half an hour.

"What?"

"What is so important about that ad anyway?" Mi na was being particularly sceptical about her friend's actions today.

"Lay off me Mi na, what is with you today?" Adda complained as she goes back to staring at her draft board.

"Don't you usually do that on the computer?" Mi na continued to bug her friend.

"Yes, but there is just something off about this graphics, look." Adda pointed the entirety of the advertisement.

"You just gestured to the whole thing."

"Exactly!"

"Meaning?"

"Never mind." Adda answered in defeat, obviously her friend didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Adda, Mina, conference room now!" Their boss called from the door.

"Stop staring at that and lets go already." Mi na signalled for her friend to get a start on.

"Coming!"

"Sheesh, I wonder what the boss wants from us now." Mina began to complain as they made their way to the conference room.

"Just get a move on, I don't want getting at his bad side today, I wanted to go on leave next month; and you know the boss, you get on his bad side, you and banned from getting any vacation for the rest of your life." Adda said pushing her friend into the conference room.

"Okay, first order of business Japan team, you are getting a redo." Their boss started before Adda and Mi na could even seat on their chairs.

"What? But, why?" Adda asked, being that she was part of the Japan team.

"Because sweet pea, you are being moved to the China team." Their boss pointed at Adda then pointing to the China group who were seated on the opposite side of the table.

"Me?"

"Yes Adda, your our new team leader." One of the girls from the China team explained.

"What?" Adda and Mi na replied simultaneously in shock.

"Do you best Adda, we expect big things from you." Their boss gave Adda the thumbs up.

Adda just wanted to melt at that moment, she was particularly content being in the Japan, team, after all, she's been in it since she started working in the company. She can fairly speak Nihonggo enough to not need an interpreter when speaking with their clients.

"How about me boss?" Mi na asked.

"Oh you, you're staying in the South Korea team." Their boss replied. "And you're going to enjoy this next project." Their boss handed over the index cards containing the next project that she was handling.

Mina read the index card before almost screaming her larynx out. "Boss! I love you! You are the best!" The perks of being in a European company really lightens up the cultural differences.

"Adda, I hope you do well on your first project. You're dealing with a very popular group." Their boss handed the new project folder to Adda. "I want good results for this one Adda, they're the most in thing right now."

"EXO-M." Adda read out not completely understanding.

"What?" Mi na reacted violently.

"Why?" Adda surprised by her friend's reaction, "Who are you working with?"

"EXO-K, can we trade?"

"Why? Aren't they in one big group anyway?" Adda wondered, not that she was particularly interested on who it was that she was working with, after all, it was just a project they had to work on right? And besides, it's not even they were going to spend much time together other than on the set.

"But!"

"Mi na do you have a problem with your current assignment?" their boss asked as he was about to step out of the conference room.

Mi na smiled, turned with two thumbs up and said, "I'm great boss! Totally okay with this."

-oOo-

"Have you seen Tao?" Chen asked as they were getting ready for a photoshoot.

"I think he went to the comfort room a while back." Xiumin replied while he and the others were getting their make-up done.

"Why do you need Tao?" Luhan asked fixing his polo.

"Because the director noona needs to talk to him." Chen pointed at a girl holding a clip board standing about a few meters from them.

"I'll call him—." Kris said dialing Tao's number, "Tao, where are you? The Director noona needs to talk to you.—Well, okay, get here fast, the shoot is about to start and you still need your make-up done."

"So where is he?" Luhan asked.

"He's still in the toilet, he was waiting for Lay; he spilled something on his shirt and had to change into another one." Kris explained.

"Ah, here they come." Xiumin said noting the two coming towards them.

"Tao-yah, Lay-ah, hurry up!" Luhan signalled for them to walk faster.

Lay was then distracted by something, or someone, and started to bow repetitively a smile plastered on his face.

"And he starts." Kris commented after seeing Lay bowing repetitively.

"Ne hyungs, I think Lay-hyung knows the director noona." Tao happily greeted everyone.

"What?" Luhan reacted.

"How?" Chen questioned.

"I don't know, he just suddenly smiled and started greeting the director noona, and the way they're talking right now seems like they know each other." Tao explained.

Xiumin's eyes narrowed his eyes as if to see better.

"What's wrong Minseok?" Kris asked noticing.

"I may be wrong—." Xiumin muttered.

"What? What?" Luhan asked while trying to see what Xiumin was looking at.

"I—wait a minute okay, I'm just going to confirm it." Xiumin replied standing up from where he was seated.

"What's wrong with Umin-hyung?" Tao asked bothered.

"I don't know." Kris replied indifferent about it, he wasn't particularly interested at the moment since he was tearing up from the eyeliner.

"He seems to be walking over to Lay-hyung and the director noona." Chen pointed out.

Luhan's eyes narrowed, noting the sudden brightness in Xiumin's face after what appeared to be a conformation of his earlier suspicion, and when Xiumin smiled one of his shy smiles, Luhan smirked, the sort when he's planning something naughty and begins to walk over towards the director noona as well.

"Now what's wrong with Luhan hyung?" Tao asks noting the funny look on Luhan's face.

"Those three are acting particularly suspicious." Kris stated.

"Let's just hope they don't do anything that will get us in trouble." Chen joked.

"Having a nice conversation?" Luhan greeted as he stepped in the three people who were conversing.

"Ah, Luhan-hyung, meet Adda-noona; she's going to be our director for today's photoshoot. Noona, this is Luhan-hyung." Lay happily introduced the girl.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you today." Adda greeted the boy.

"No the pleasure is all mine Adda-noona." Luhan bowed and smiled, the kind of smile he makes to make the fangirl go 'kyaa'.

"You don't remember her do you Luhan?" Xiumin asked noting the look in Luhan's eyes.

"She's the noona you and Lay went—." Luhan stops at mid-sentence, truthfully he was about to tease Xiumin about the 'double date with the noonas' thing, but thought it would be awkward to do so on the first meeting.

"I'm sorry?" Adda pardoned.

"The noona that almost hit Lay with her car during the concert right?" Luhan turning his eyes from Xiumin to Adda.

Adda dropped her head, "Yes—I shall never outlive that will I?"

"Luhan-hyung is just joking Adda-noona, don't worry about it." Lay assured the girl.

"You're too nice Lay-ah." Adda complimented.

"Oh, no, I'm not that—." Lay replied flustered.

"You are. Now stop being cute, Xiumin can't compete with your cuteness when you're like that." Luhan commented.

"What?" Xiumin reacted, eyes wide open staring at Luhan.

Lay stared blankly into thin air for a minute, he didn't quite understand what Luhan was talking about.

"But I think Xiumin is cute, in his own right." Adda complimented, of course unknowingly fanning a flame in Luhan's brain.

"Oh, so you think our Xiumin is cute?" Luhan asked with a naughty smile.

Xiumin then began to blush practically speechless.

"But you're cute as well Luhan." Adda continued, not really meaning anything but to compliment them all.

"I'm cute?" Luhan asked, his tone not particularly happy about it.

Lay who was thinking of something to say merely stared at the people conversing in front of him.

"Yes, you know, actually you kind of remind me of this manga character I've read on." Adda continued.

"Oh, you read manga too noona?" Lay finally grabbing an opportunity to get back on the conversation.

"Yes Lay, during my free time I do." Adda responded.

Luhan observed Xiumin's face closely before speaking up again, "So which character do I remind you of?"

"Well, actually two characters, but they basically have the same features and personality." Adda continued.

"Probably someone with a Boy Lolita persona right?" Lay stated.

"Yes actually, Sohma Momiji from Fruits Basket and Haninosuka Mitsukini from Ouran Koko Host Bu." Adda said with a smile.

"Who?" Luhan's face turned dark.

Xiumin started laughing, he got his revenge for what his close friend did earlier, embarrassing him like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Adda asked the now very dark faced Luhan.

"He doesn't like being labelled a Boy Lolita type." Xiumin stated with a big grin while wrapping his arm on Luhan's shoulder.

"Of course, Im sorry, really, I didn't mean to offend you." Adda started bowing.

Lay was just laughing it out, because they all knew, Luhan was the 'manly-man', despite the fact that he did look like a girl in many ways.

"Uhm—Maybe, maybe we should start the photo shoot. Excuse me." Adda bowed before heading over to her staff.

"Fix your face up Luhan." Xiumin teased the boy.

"Shut up Minseok." Luhan replied still a bit irritated.

"Serve you right." Xiumin teased some more.

"What, I was trying to help." Luhan replied.

Lay was behind them listening, he wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with their Adda-noona.

"What are you talking about Luhan?" Xiumin pushed Luhan.

"Come on Minseok, you should've seen your face." Luhan teased.

Lay then looked towards Adda, somehow, although he wasn't sure about what his hyungs were talking about, he felt uncomfortable about it.

-oOo-

"How was the shoot with EXO-M?" Mi na asked as the China team arrived in their Seoul office that Friday afternoon.

"It went well, and with EXO-K?" Adda asked in return.

"The shoot in general was good. But I didn't get to converse with any of them at all. They were in such a hurry to leave after the shoot, it seems they had another schedule that day." Mi na sadly explained.

"Oh, Lay-ah and Xiumin-yah said 'Hi'." Adda remembered putting his big bag at the foot of her desk.

"How sweet, they remember me?" Mi na thrilled from the news. "Oh! Did Luhan do alright in the shoot?"

Adda stopped for a moment, "Oh, yeah, it was Luhan who you liked right?"

Mi na blushed.

"What? Isn't it?" Adda confirmed, thinking she got it all mixed up. "Or was is Baekhyun?"

"I think you're referring to your sister." Mi na reminded.

"Oh right! Luhan is yours, Baekhyun is Reese's." Adda corrected herself.

"The way you say that sounds like we own them or something." Mi na stated a big drop of sweat in her head.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, I was just teasing." Mi na smiled, although frankly she liked the way it sounded. "Tell me about Luhan." 

Adda gave her friend a tired look.

"Oh, right, you must be tired. Well, let's talk about this some other time." Mi na finally leaving her friend alone.

"Mi na." Adda called after her friend.

"Yes?"

"Luhan was very nice. I just wish he didn't have to make me sing a lullabye for him." Adda said in a very sleepy tone before slowly closing her eyes.

"What?" Mi na rushed back towards her friend's desk.

"Say Mina, my appa's going to pick me up today because I don't have a car, can you wake me up when he comes?" Adda sleepily said before finally dozing off in her desk.

"Adda!" Mina whined.

But Adda had no strength left to even react.

-oOo-

"What's the problem?" Kris asked after noticing Lay quietly sitting in the corner of the green room.

"Ah, Kris-hyung, sorry, I didn't notice you there." Lay replied.

"Something seems to be bothering me hyung." Lay said scratching his head.

"I can see that." Kris sat beside Lay as if to position himself for a counselling session. "Normally, Suho would be the one doing this, but since it's just us M members here, I'll do the listening."

Lay became uneasy, "You don't have to do that hyung, I'll be fine."

"Oh will you just tell me already." Kris pulled on Lay who was about to walk away.

"I can't." Lay replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't really understand what's bothering me." Lay admitted.

"Oh." Kris reacted, quite unsure of what to say next.

Lay forced a smile, "Don't worry about it hyung."

"5 minutes guys." One of the production hyungs called out.

"Let's go hyung, time to go on stage." Lay called on Kris as he began to walk towards the other four members.

-oOo-

"Now spill." Mina demanded as they were eating ice cream for dessert that Sunday.

"Oh, Mi na-eionnie you haven't heard the story yet?" Reese asked as she slumped in the couch next to her eionnie.

"You've told Reese?" Mina reacted violently.

"Of course she has." Reese replied in her sister's behalf before scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"So tell me already!" Mi na anticipated.

"I met them of course, and they were all very nice, but at a professional level of course." Adda started.

"Of course." Mi na replied.

"But just as always Lay-ah was very friendly and accommodating; and Xiumin-ah was very friendly as well." Adda continued.

"Oh, eionnie, tell her how Luhan-oppa approached." Reese interrupted.

"I was getting there Reese—So I was chatting with Lay and Xiumin before the shoot even began; then Luhan came up to say 'hi' I guess, anyway it didn't turn out so well." Adda continued.

"Eionnie compared Luhan with Momiji and Honey-sempai." Reese continued the story.

"No! You didn't!" Mi na reacted.

Adda timidly nodded, "Yeah, I think I offended him."

"Luhan is a very manly man!" Mi na continued to protest.

"I never said he wasn't." Adda defended.

"Yeah, but you compared him to a LoliBoy eionnie." Reese stated.

"I didn't mean to offend him!" Adda protested but to no avail, because Mi na and Reese bombarded her ears on a complete and detailed what not of why she shouldn't compare Luhan to a Boy Lolita Type manga character. And after about half an hour of lecture from her friend and her sister, Adda finally sighed, "I get the point guys, can we move on with our lives now?"

"So, when did the singing Luhan a lullaby thing happen?" Mi na asked in anticipation.

"After the shoot."

"Why did he make you sing him a lullaby?" Mi na questioned.

"Well a series of this and that happened, and they didn't have any other schedule for that day, plus their van had problems so they had to wait for a new one to arrive to pick them up. So we ended up ordering something to eat while waiting, of course we couldn't just pack up and leave them behind right? So the staff stayed with them while waiting." Adda explained.

"Long story cut short, Luhan-oppa told eionnie that she could make up to him for calling him a LoliBoy by singing him a lullaby because he felt a bit sleepy after the shoot." Reese continued the story for her sister.

"He did?"

"Well, I think Luhan was only joking when he said that; because Xiumin kept pinching and hitting him from behind; but the staff took it seriously." Adda expounded.

"So you did sing him a lullaby?" Mi na cleared up.

"I had to, everyone was teasing me about it; well, except Lay-ah, he looked kind of worried actually, and Xiumin kept quiet behind Luhan so I wasn't really sure what he was thinking." Adda continued.

"Good thing you can sing eionnie."

"So what lullabye did you sing him?" Mi na inquired in anticipation.

"I only know one lullabye, so I sang that." Adda replied a bit shy.

"What lullaby are we talking about?" Mi na clarified.

"Angel's Lullaby." Reese replied, "That's the only lullaby she knows."

"You sang Luhan that?" Mi na almost melted. "But—but—."

"That's a song for a new born baby." Reese explained.

"Exactly!" Mi na agreed.

"He wanted a lullaby, that's the only one I know." Adda defended herself. "And besides, it wasn't like I sang it for him, I kind just sat there and sang, everyone was listening; so—so—it was like I was singing everyone a lullaby."

"Well, what did they say after?"

"Everyone was speechless." Reese replied.

"I think no one in the staff knew I could at least sing in tune." Adda replied scratching her head.

"See that, that's one of the things that make you similar to Lay-oppa." Reese commented.

"Again with the comparison." Adda reacted. Then notices Mi na being awfully quiet. "Mi na are you okay?"

Mina smiled, "That was a very sweet song, I could only imagine their faces when you sang it."

"It's not hard to imagine really." Adda replied, "Pretty much the same reaction you had when you first heard me sing." She smiled at her friend.

Mina smiled, "Then it must have been such a beautiful scene to see."

-oOo-

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace, paints a perfect picture on your perfect face._

"What's wrong with Lay-hyung?" Sehun asked Luhan as they were getting ready to go on stage.

"What?" Luhan then finally noticing the other boy who was seated in a corner wiggling his fingers while staring at the floor.

"Lay-hyung has been quiet lately." Sehun continued.

"Is something wrong with Lay-hyung?" D.O. asked as he walks over passing by Lay.

"See, even Kyungsoo-hyung notices it." Sehun pointed out.

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms; you are the promise I knew God would keep—_

"Minseok-hyung! Minseok-hyung!" Chanyeol shook the other boy who was spaced out looking out towards the stage.

"Wha—what? Why?" Xiumin asked finally snappin gout of his daze.

"Your mic." Chanyeal handed over Xiumin's lapel.

"Do you feel sick hyung?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired maybe." Xiumin responded quick to wear his lapel.

"Are you sure hyung?" Tao confirmed.

"Yes, yes, don't worry about it." Xiumin smiled and patted the two members.

Luhan on the other hand was not paying much attention to what Sehun was saying, he was particularly serious that day swinging his gaze from Lay to Xiumin.

_You are the gift that makes my world complete—_

"Lay, you ready?" Suho asked as he called Lay over to position.

"Ah yes." Lay slowly walks over.

"Okay guys, remember after 'Growl' the lights go out for just a bit a VTR will play then we go straight to 'Wolf', please, please, concentrate so no one makes any mistakes." Suho reminded them.

_And you'll never know how much I'm loving you, but I'll keep on telling you my whole life through._

"Luhan! Luhan!" Kris called out to Luhan who was for some reason or another was staring at Xiumin and/or Lay, Kris wasn't so sure of.

"Yes, what?" Luhan asked in surprise.

"What 'what'? We're going up next." Kris reminded.

It was only then that Luhan realized that their part in 'Growl' was coming up.

"Sheesh, what is wrong with Lay, Xiumin and you today, you all seem to be drifting." Kris said in a whisper covering his lapel.

"Sorry." Luhan replied before getting on stage.

_So dream on, while I sing you, my angel's lullaby._

"Everyone okay? No one got hurt or anything?' Suho asked after they've finished their performance.

"Can I be excused please? I—I just need to go to the toilet." Lay excused himself before heading towards the restroom.

"What's up with Lay-hyung?" Baekhyun asked following the other with his eyes.

"Maybe he isn't feeling well." Kai suggested.

"Should we follow him then?" Chanyeol asked.

"No!" Luhan protested, surprising everyone.

"Hyung, why?" Tao asked, seeing Luhan's reaction.

"No, don't follow, him, he's fine. I'm sure Lay is just thinking about a lot of things." Luhan explained.

"Umin-hyung are you hurt?" Chen asked after noticing Xiumin bent over.

"Yeah—." Xiumin responded.

"Are you sure hyung, do you need some water?" Chanyeol asked handing over a bottle of water their eldest.

"Thank you." Xiumin received the water.

"Come on guys, let's go get changed." Luhan diverted the other's attention away from Xiumin.

-oOo-

"Hi."

Adda lifted her head surprised to see who was standing with her boss at the side of her desk.

"Luhan?"

"Did someone say 'Luhan'?" Mina quick to hear and quickly lifting her head from her desk as well.

"Noona, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luhan asked, a very serious face filled with worry.

Adda paused for a while, trying to study the boy's face, "Sure." She finally responded.

Luhan then bowed to the other people in the office including Mi na who was practically star struck before following Adda to their boss' office.

"What's it about Luhan?" Adda asked with a smile.

"Can you excuse us please?" Luhan asked Adda's boss.

"Sure." Her boss nodded and stepped outside his office closing the door behind him, which wasn't particularly helpful since he did have a glass door, which meant everyone else were watching the conversation from outside, although of course they couldn't hear what it was about.

"Noona, I hope you don't find me impolite or anything, but can I ask you a personal question?" Luhan proceeded.

Adda felt nervous, why was Luhan being so serious when he was so playful when then initially met, "I guess it's alright as long as it's not too personal."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Luhan went straight to the point.

Adda tried hard to stop her jaw from dropping, "I'm sorry?"

"Well, do you?" Luhan asked again.

Adda's face changed from surprised to serious before finally answering, "No—No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Luhan asked again.

"Luhan aren't you being a bit comfortable with your questions?" Adda retorted.

"When we get asked personal questions about our relationship, we are obliged to answer them. We can't even date without every single soul in the world talk about it—." Luhan was saying before Adda cut him off.

"Because your idols. You chose a life that meant giving up a certain amount of your private space. On the other hand I am not—and—there are some things that I don't feel should be publicly discussed. Or in this case, discussed with an incomplete stranger." Adda seriously explained.

"Lay had a girlfriend before. They broke up before we debuted." Luhan countered.

"You can read that in the internet everywhere." Adda replied.

"Xiumin had never had one." Luhan continued.

"I do not need to know which members of EXO had or hasn't had a girlfriend." Adda snapped.

Luhan was quiet for a while, "Noona, have you even been hurt before?"

Adda stepped one step closer to Luhan, "Luhan, I'm older than you."

"I know that noona."

"I have a stable job." Adda continued.

"I can see that too."

"I am still single." Adda ended.

Luhan stared at the shorter yet older girl.

"Does that answer your question?" Adda asked.

Luhan sighed, "Thank you for your time noona, sorry for disturbing you at work." Luhan bowed deeply.

"Luhan—," Adda stared at the boy with a puzzled expression, "Why did you come over here, on top of your busy schedule, just to ask me those questions?"

"I needed to know." Was Luhan's plain and simple response, "Well, excuse me then, as you said we do have a busy schedule."

They both step out of the office a bit awkwardly.

"Noona, again, thank you for your time." Luhan bowed again.

"Give my regards to the members." Adda responded.

"I will." Luhan responded, and was about to walk away, "Oh and by the way noona, that was a really beautiful lullaby that you sang."

-oOo-

Credits to the Artist and Composer of the Song 'Angels Lullaby' that was used and mention in this chapter.


End file.
